


Holtzy No - Holtzy Yes

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Holtzmann the ADHD Engineer [12]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: ADHD!Holtzmann - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: The "fight" for the second floor of the firehouse.





	

As she was running, Holtzmann couldn’t distinguish her laughter from Patty’s. By that point, the engineer had whipped out a tape measure from God knows where. 

“Holtz! Holtzy! We talked about this!” Patty’s exasperated voice broke in as Holtzmann, half desperate, was counting off the feet of the north end of the second floor. 

“How did your uncle take the news about the car?” Holtzmann asked, as if casting about for something that would take Patty’s attention off the fact that the engineer was slowly marking whatever territory that she possibly could. 

“You know _damn well_ how he took the news of the damn car getting sucked up into a flippin’ vortex! And thank God he didn’t see how you ‘fixed’ it before that!” 

Holtzmann had started laughing again halfway through Patty’s answer, enough so that she wasn’t able to defend herself very well as Patty grabbed her round the middle and dragged her away from the large window the blonde had been measuring out for God only knew what reason. 

“Okay. I got a compromise. You get a quarter and I get the remaining three-fourths,” Holtzmann gasped out through the laughter. 

“Hell. No. Holtzmann.” 

“Aw, come on, Pats. I know you’re tall as a mountain but do you really need all that space up here?” 

By that point the small woman was giving what could only be called a puppy dog pout. 

“Baby, I think the better question is, you’re small as a mouse do _you_ really need all that space?” 

Holtzmann’s mouth opened as if to answer but nothing actually came out. For a second, Patty thought maybe she had hurt Holtzmann somehow. But then Holtzmann was leaning up and planting a soft kiss to Patty’s cheek.

“Okay. Fifty-fifty. But that’s as high as I’ll go.” She sounded so professional and serious that Patty’s brain shut down for a second trying to process it. By the time it had restarted, Holtzmann was busy back at the window with her measuring. 

“Alright, fine, fifty-fifty. Just one question, though.”

“Uh-huh?” another jotted down note on Holtzmann’s phone and she didn’t bother looking at Patty.

“What in the sweet hell are you doing?” 

“Bullet resistant glass.” 

And there went Patty’s brain into shutdown mode again. Luckily she had known Holtzmann long enough to figure out the missing words in that non-sentence. 

“Not bullet proof?” was the only thing she could think to say right that moment.

“No such thing. Just resistant.”

“I don’t think ghosts can shoot guns at us.”

Holtzmann had paused entirely then. 

“Laminated glass can also save from blunt trauma, or... prevent a small engineer being pushed through it.” 

And finally everything fell into place. Patty stepped up beside the blonde and took the measuring tape to measure the height. 

“You can have sixty percent of the floor,” Patty said, smiling down at the other woman. 

Holtzmann couldn’t help but beam back.

“Thanks, Patty.”

The art of compromise.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feel free to send in prompts @jacensolodjo on tumblr!


End file.
